


In The Next Room

by rainbowrenie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrenie/pseuds/rainbowrenie
Summary: Уже чертову неделю, с самого дня переезда в новую квартиру, я просыпаюсь не от противного звука будильника или поющих за окном птиц, о, нет; я просыпаюсь из-за раздражающих разговоров моего соседа.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	In The Next Room

**Author's Note:**

> Работа опубликована также на фикбуке :)

— Да, конечно же, я приеду! Сью, ты знаешь, я не могу пропустить этот праздник и вообще… 

Я открыл глаза и выругался. Уже чёртову неделю, с самого дня переезда в новую квартиру, я просыпаюсь не от противного звука будильника или поющих за окном птиц, о, нет; я просыпаюсь из-за раздражающих разговоров моего соседа. Каждый день в семь часов грёбанного утра он считает замечательной идею позвонить какой-то Сьюзи и громко с ней о чем-то беседовать, прерываясь лишь на включение не менее громкой музыки или на непонятные смешки. А не над страдающими соседями ли он смеётся?..

Ночью он отлично проводит время, включая что-то тяжёлое и долбящее по мозгам, совершенно забив на соседей и то, что, может быть, людям нужно на работу завтра. Интересно, когда он сам спит? Наверняка, днём, когда я сижу в душном офисе и страдаю от головной боли из-за недосыпа.

***

В эту ночь всё ещё хуже: сейчас уже давно за полночь, а музыка за стеной, кажется, становится только громче. Несмотря на то, что играет очень даже неплохая песня одной из групп, которую я любил в школе, мне хочется просто уснуть, и энергичная музыка этому мешает. 

Растрёпанный и злой, в своей скелето-пижаме, я поднялся с кровати и, набравшись смелости, решил поговорить с соседом. 

Я позвонил в звонок первый раз, но его, наверно, не слышно из-за музыки, поэтому нажал на кнопку второй раз. И третий. Четвертый. Пятый. 

— Он что, оглох там? Или издевается, — пробормотал я и, не успев нормально подумать, толкнул рукой дверь соседа.

На удивление, та оказалась не заперта. Как только она немного приоткрылась, я сразу одернул руку, испугавшись. Всё же я не знаком с этим мальчишкой, вдруг тот испугается и вызовет копов? 

Музыка теперь кажется ещё более громкой, заставляя меня зажмуриться в попытке унять сумасшедшую пульсацию головной боли.

Я неуверенно заглядываю в квартиру. 

— Эй! — кричу, пытаясь быть громче музыки, хотя куда уж там. 

Не услышав ничего в ответ, увереннее открываю дверь и шагаю внутрь, сразу же застывая на месте. Я чувствую себя каким-то злодеем, прокрадываясь вот так в чужую квартиру без согласия её владельца. 

Я удивлялся тому, что делал, но вот ноги несут меня вглубь квартиры, и я останавливаюсь в дверях гостиной. Эта квартира такая же, как и моя, — маленькая, но уютная. Из прихожей три двери ведут, наверное, в кухню, спальню и ванную, а у четвёртой я сейчас застыл с открытым ртом и восхищённым блеском в глазах. 

В гостиной, где, в отличии от моей гостиной, мебели совсем немного, лишь только маленький диван и комод, на котором стояли большие колонки и магнитофон, закрыв глаза и отключившись от мира сего, танцевал парень. Его движения чёткие, но плавные, ресницы трепещут, а рот приоткрыт. Его бёдра покачиваются в такт песне, одна рука в волосах, а вторая путешествует по телу. Футболка немного задралась, оголяя соблазнительные татуировки внизу живота. Весь чертов вид этого парня — олицетворение сексуальности и грации. 

Я прячусь за стеной, продолжая наблюдать за парнем и борясь с невероятно ярким желанием подойти к нему и слизать капельки пота на скорпионе, изображенном на шее юноши, или провести пальцами по пистолетам на боку.

Такие мысли были непривычны, но сейчас я не хотел обращать на них внимания и просто наслаждался грёбанным шоу громкого соседа. 

***

Я слышу, как он легко шагает по квартире, напевая какую-то задорную песенку. Хлопает дверцами шкафов на кухне и готовит себе кофе. Что-то говорит три дня назад принесённой собаке и ненадолго затихает, после чего хлопает входная дверь. Наверное, пошел с собакой на прогулку.

Прошло две недели после той ночи, когда я приходил к нему в квартиру, и эти две недели были действительно странными для меня. Теперь я не мог выбросить из головы его образ; меня преследовали руки, скользившие по животу, покачивающиеся бёдра и трепещущие ресницы. Каждый вечер я слышал, как он танцевал в своей гостиной. О, это заставляет меня терять контроль.

Я стал обращать внимание практически на каждый шорох в его квартире и даже смог немного изучить парня. Это выглядит так, будто я слежу за ним, но я даже не пытался. Это происходит само собой. Я не слежу за ним.

Хотя... Я и сам не замечал, как просыпался в одно время с ним, и просто лежал на кровати, потому что до будильника оставалось ещё полчаса, и слушал его шаги, его разговоры, звонкий смех и песенки, которые он напевал, когда готовил завтрак. Из разговоров я узнал, что Сью — это его сестра, что щенка, которого нашёл на улице, он назвал Перчиком, а ещё он собирается сделать себе новую татуировку. Но я не подслушивал. Просто не слушать было невозможно.

Каждый вечер он слушал разную музыку, но все песни идеально подходили под ритм танцующего в моих воспоминаниях парня. Иногда казалось, будто я мог буквально ощущать, как его тело двигается за стеной, в соседней квартире, и это не давало мне покоя.

Его раздражающий ранее смех в семь утра сейчас кажется весьма приятным и хорошо поднимает настроение перед нудным рабочим днем, разговоры с сестрой отвлекают меня от мыслей о том, как сильно я скучаю по брату, который остался в Джерси, а музыка становится отличным развлечением и фоном для мыслей. Ничего не контролируя, я подстроился под жизнь парня за стеной, хотя даже не знал его имени.

Это похоже на симпатию, ну, или на одержимость, но он мне начинает серьёзно так нравиться. Неплохо было бы познакомиться с ним.

Собравшись, я выхожу из квартиры, тут же замирая: возле моей приоткрытой двери замер пес, приподняв лапу. Опустив взгляд, я заметил на двери мокрое пятно.

— Какого хрена?! — возмущённо выдохнул я.

Собачка подняла испуганный и, как мне показалось, извиняющийся, взгляд на меня, но с места не сдвинулась.

Подняв голову, я увидел соседа, замершего у своей двери с прижатым к уху телефоном в одной руке и ключами в другой.

Парень удивленно смотрел на меня, широко открыв свои и без того большие глаза и хмурился.

— Перчик, фу! — наконец, сказал он, и собака подошла к нему. — Извини, я немного отвлёкся и... Вообще, он не должен был делать этого, ведь мы только с улицы! Плохой пёс... Извини ещё раз... — краснея, пробормотал парень.

— О, ничего страшного, — сказал я. Мой недосып был страшнее помеченной его псом двери.

— Я Фрэнк, — представился он, протягивая мне руку.

— Джерард.

Я пожал его ладонь, наслаждаясь прикосновением к длинным татуированным пальцам. Вот мы и познакомились. Теперь я хоть знаю, как его зовут.

— Ты недавно сюда переехал?

Он заинтересовано посмотрел на меня, окидывая оценивающим взглядом и мило улыбаясь.

— Да... — протянул я в ответ, немного смущаясь. Он привлекательный, даже очень. Особенно, когда танцует.

— Ты обязательно должен зайти ко мне на кофе! Познакомимся лучше, может, станем друзьями! — он широко улыбнулся.

— С радостью!

***

Я опираюсь плечом о дверной косяк, наблюдая. Громкая музыка отдаётся болезненной пульсацией в голове, но я уже привык.

Покачиваясь под ритм, Фрэнк танцевал, не замечая даже моего возвращения. Песня быстрая, и его движения резкие. Как всегда, он придумывает свой танец на ходу. У его движений нет слаженности или определённого порядка; он просто отдаётся ощущениям, пропускает музыку сквозь тело.

Вот начинается более медленная песня, и он наконец-то замечает меня. Его движения становятся более сексуальными, когда я начинаю двигаться ему навстречу.

— Привет, — шепчу ему на ушко, подойдя вплотную и положив руки на его бедра.

— Приветики, — тянет он, кладя свои руки мне на шею и притягивая моё лицо для поцелуя.

Мы стоим, обнявшись, и покачиваемся в такт, подстраиваясь под песню; я и мой громкий сосед.


End file.
